


На первый взгляд – она твоя

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), somedy



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [14]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: отношения с сестрой оказались сложнее, чем следовало бы
Relationships: Laura Victoriano/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На первый взгляд – она твоя

Элк-Ривер крошился где-то на горизонте, припорошенный туманом и кедровыми кронами. Церковный колокол звенел едва слышно, лениво царапая слух, но Рубен не мог сосредоточиться и посчитать удары. 

Он торопливо продирался сквозь заросли подсолнухов, безжалостно втаптывал их в землю – и сердцевины глухо лопались, плюясь по ботинкам семенами. Бьющие по рукам соцветия Рубен нетерпеливо сбивал локтями; рубашка быстро пошла пыльно-желтыми пятнами, ткань растеряла жесткость. 

Подсолнечное поле казалось Рубену необъятным, но обходить было бы дольше, и он упрямо протаптывал новые тропы, лишь бы увидеть обшарпанные стены сарая да редкие стволы деревьев, между которыми всегда скользила фигура в красном платье. 

Лаура. 

Она всегда приходила до него, но Рубен сбился со вдохов как в первый раз: цветы расступились внезапно, в колени и бедра толкнулась косая деревянная оградка – и сердце тревожно сжалось, боясь довериться взгляду. 

Глаза словно забило ветошью, и Рубен следил за движениями Лауры заторможенно, жадно, пытаясь предугадать. Она не замечала его, возможно, специально, ища возможность подразнить, запутать и подловить – об этом Рубен впустую задумывался позже. 

Сейчас же он растворился в фигуре сестры – по-девичьи нескладной, подчеркнутой нелепым платьем. Рубен не любил это платье, оно казалось ветхим и липким – от всех скопившихся воспоминаний. Оно перекраивало Лауру совершенно неправильно, сбивало с удобной Рубену правды – и превращало в подобие матери. 

Матери на стороне отца. 

Едва заискрившую злобу Рубен, сосредоточившись, сжал в кулаках, ударив ими по оградке. Плечи Лауры дрогнули, и она обернулась. Ее глаза – растерянные до тошноты – пронзили Рубена чуть ли не насквозь. 

Он скомкано сглотнул и перебрался через оградку, неловко цепанув столбик мыском ботинка. Ладони ожидаемо вспотели, и он едва не обтер их о волосы. Удержала Лаура – негромко хохотнув, она улыбнулась и шагнула навстречу. 

Такая живая и настоящая, совсем чужая и в то же время безумно родная здесь, возле сарая и мешанины сельских запахов. Рубен не мог их не то что распознать – вспомнить. 

Он быстро потер нос тыльной стороной ладони и подошел к сестре. 

Не споткнувшись. 

– Опаздываешь.

Голос Лауры – беспечный, чуть заторможенный, но донельзя мягкий и всепрощающий. Все то, что пробовало укорениться в душе Рубена, вонзиться заскорузлой коркой, сметалось им мгновенно – и накрывал покой. 

Рубен вдохнул его почти свободно, расправил плечи и слабо улыбнулся. 

– Просто это ты пришла раньше, – ответил он просто и с ноткой упрека. 

Шутливый укор – его единственная опора в присутствии Лауры; шанс сбросить ответственность – пусть даже за такую мелочь – и увернуться от всего, кроме ее объятий. 

– Я просто, – она, поддразнивая, повторила, – выбрала короткую дорогу.

Лаура легко крутанулась на месте, полы ее платья хлестнули Рубена по ногам, и он едва не отшатнулся – Лаура уверенно и мягко поймала за руки, предупредительно царапнула ногтями по запястьям и одарила улыбкой. 

Мелькнула мысль, что должен был забить церковный колокол – настойчиво и с надрывом – но все глушили тишина и вязкий воздух. Дышать им становилось все сложнее, и Рубен, не в силах вырваться от Лауры, переключился на нее. 

Вдохи и выдохи – как складки на ее платье, дрожь и тревога – все в потных ладонях, и если прижаться вплотную, то можно забыть свое имя. 

Рубен сопротивлялся, увертывался от щекотки и поцелуев, но был уже на перистом краю этой ямы. 

А на дне он видел слишком много, чтобы всматриваться. 

Он шумно вдохнул ртом, умышленно нахмурился и кивнул на сарай. Внутри него не осталось ничего нормального – все погрязло в Лауре, столь близкой и реальной, что на нее не хватало сил. 

Рубену до невозможного хотелось прижаться к ней, вцепиться зубами в жесткий ворот уродливого платья и ощутить треск ткани и вкус ниток. Но безопаснее – закидать сеном, скрыться среди спрессованных брикетов и, будучи ожидаемо пойманным, держать дистанцию – через слова. 

Противоречия наслаивались быстрее запретов, и Рубен не поспевал ни за первыми, ни за вторыми. Обоих повела Лаура, и в ее лице – застывшем в невыразимой красоте – Рубен видел только свои желания, которым вторили ладони. 

То ли ее, то ли его собственные – определить было сложно, мешалась ткань. Пошедшая желтизной рубашка, колючие брюки, устаревшее платье, стыдливо прикрытое волосами – для Рубена все это перебор, и он сумел-таки вырваться.

Лаура его будто не поняла; смотрела спокойно, почти не моргая, склонив набок голову. Руки ее призывно тянулись к Рубену, на обнажившихся запястьях отчетливо проступали венки.

– Ну и чего ты боишься, братик? 

Она не позвала – пропела. Позади нее изнывало небо: темнело и наливалось ватными тучами. Особо мрачные, почти сорвавшиеся в черный, ложились поверх Элк-Ривера, готовые сдавить его в один момент.

И Рубен отдал бы все, чтобы так и случилось – с деревней и с отцом. 

Последний даже мыслью отрезвлял и доводил до тошноты; Рубену пришлось отступить к сараю и, оперевшись локтем на стенку, согнуться к самой земле. Резко повеяло навозом, сгнившим сеном, потом; не вырвало его только чудом. 

Лаура подобралась незаметно, умудрившись обогнуть сзади, и, обхватив за талию, помогла выпрямиться. Ее подбородок привычно ткнулся в его плечо, а длинные пряди – отгородили их лица. 

Не понимая, как реагировать – правильно и безопасно – под аккомпанемент ее молчания Рубен, помешкав, накрыл ее руки своими. Первые секунды рвались еще на подлете, дезориентируя и запирая в ступоре. Неопределившаяся близость сестры грела Рубена не по-привычному, и он слегка покачивался, всматриваясь в подсолнечное поле. 

В отличие от Рубена, оно казалось умиротворенным, пусть и побитым его же ботинками. Расправившиеся соцветия тянулись к небу, вслепую нашаривали солнце и шелестели листьями. Цветы существовали слишком просто, и Рубен не мог на них сосредоточиться, а на себе и Лауре – не мог по другим причинам. 

Он быстро зажмурился в смутной надежде на подсказку, но Лаура как будто застыла, прилипнув к нему до одурения тесно. Ее грудь, прикрытая одним платьем, уверенно вдавливалась ему прямо в лопатки, и оставалось надеяться, что руки ее не соскользнут ниже ремня на брюках. 

Он не был готов к такому – пусть жаждал и каждый раз верил, что все это случится. 

Личная запретная религия Рубена – гораздо привлекательнее церковных проповедей. Последние всегда высасывались со скрипом из Библии, а Лаура была гораздо большим. 

Рубену не хватало опыта, чтобы с ней совладать – и он медлил, сбегал за возраст и детские отговорки, лишь бы отсрочить правду. 

– Кажется, – он шепнул едва слышно, с трудом шевеля губами, – собирается дождь. 

Он не был уверен в сказанном: пусть тучи вихрились, подсолнухи не отступали и яро тянулись к просветам солнца. 

– Кажется, так и есть, – с заторможенной печалью отозвалась Лаура; ее поцелуй – короткий, в щеку – прошелся смазано, почти незамеченным. 

Однако его хватило, чтобы заполнить легкие до самого отказа. 

Расслабленно выдохнуть не получалось, весь воздух отнимала Лаура – и Рубен с болью и удовольствием ею давился. Скосив глаза, он всматривался в ее профиль, невозмутимый и бестревожный, неловко и дергано поглаживал ее по пальцам, стыдливо шевелился, чтобы почувствовать еще раз – прикосновение к лопаткам. 

– И что мы будем делать дальше, Лаура? 

«Мы, вместе, здесь и сейчас, желательно, чтобы…»

Здесь Рубен обрывал мысли осознанно. Ему хватало образов и мечтаний, на мысли он не имел права решаться – пока не захочет Лаура. 

Сестра по крови, а не по разуму, она держалась на самом острие и танцевала столь изящно и пленительно, что Рубен был готов сцеловывать с ее ступней кровь – если вдруг Лаура сорвется. 

Выстоять ей удалось и в этот раз.

За ее выдержку брала гордость, но Рубена все равно одолела горечь, и он, разочарованный, разорвал связь. 

Припомнив удар колокола, он оттолкнул Элк-Ривер, обрушил тучи на безвинные цветы и просто уничтожил свое тело, не в силах тронуть Лауру. Он схлопнулся милосердно, все тем же мальчиком, которым мечтал быть, а следом по рваным швам разошлось пространство.

Настало время затемненной и удушливой реальности. 

Рубен повернулся на бок, лицом к стене, и старые пружины заскрипели со злобой. Проржавевшая – под стать его состоянию – кровать грозила развалиться от старости, но Рубен мог спать и на сыром полу. Обжившаяся по углам плесень его не волновала, а старый чугунный обогреватель растрачивал периметр, не более. 

Влажность и холод полностью устраивали Рубена.

Тело его, пропотев, успокоилось, и он прижался лбом к стене. Холодный бетон был идеально равнодушным и отрезвляющим – чтобы отсеять остатки фантазий. 

Со дня ее смерти прошло целых три года, но Рубен так и не сдвинул их отношения дальше. Все обрывалось возле треклятого сарая – желая спастись в нем от вожделений, Рубен кололся о фантомное пламя и отступал. Сместить их в сторону он не желал из чистого упрямства и раз за разом мучил себя, не зная, как ответить Лауре. 

В его сознании она рабыней никогда не станет. 

Его желания должны стать ее собственными, проникнуть в каждый атом воспоминания и одолеть его, лишив изъянов. Для Рубена она была способна измениться, даже потеряв жизнь.

– Но это ненадолго, правда. – Он хрипло вытолкнул слова сквозь пересохшее горло. Поврежденные связки реагировали слабо, с болью. – Я обязательно верну тебя.

Обещание вновь разбередило тревожные импульсы, и Рубен в отместку прикусил губу. Он ненавидел моменты уязвимой искренности, но не оспаривал их: ведь с ними он потеряет и Лауру.

А на вторую ее смерть он не согласен.

В конце концов, ему нужен надежный союзник, чтобы избавить отца от бремени жизни. 

Рубен упрямо сжал кулаки и крепче вжался лбом в бетон. Свежие синяки готовились вот-вот вспыхнуть на уцелевшей коже, и он пытался насладиться меньшей болью. 

Мучительной же сладостью он на сегодня пресытился.


End file.
